jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor Pulsating Mass
Chancellor Pulsating Mass is the boss of southern King's March and the final boss of the Everchip area. It is an imposter of the chancellor to the King of Kingland (you can meet the real one in a cell prison next to yours in Blob form, after being punished for shaking a knight as a Goon). He is used to mind control the king into trying to imprison your party earlier on. The Chancellor fight is unusual for this point in the game in that his attacks are based purely on which form the player is currently taking. In addition, starting at 50% HP, the Chancellor will take an extra action every four turns to Mind Control one party member, causing them to randomly attack one of your allies for three turns. If the Chancellor is Startled, this mind control will instantly go away, although you still won't have control over the affected ally until the next turn. Attacks/Actions Jimmy Form * The Chancellor can use all attacks from all other forms (see below) with equal likelihood for each. Blob Form * The Chancellor will release a cloud of spores, making the entire party Sick. * The Chancellor will drill through your defenses, dealing ~120 damage, unaffected by the player's DEF. * The Chancellor will chant in a strange language. This will do nothing, but next turn it will throw an otherworldly fireball, dealing 200% magical damage to three random party members (600% total). Goon Form * The Chancellor will cast Fire 2, dealing 300% magical damage to one party member. * The Chancellor will cast Ice 2, dealing 200% magical damage to all party members. * The Chancellor will grind its teeth. This will do nothing, but next turn it will release a terrible tremor, dealing 250% physical damage to all party members. Flower Form * The Chancellor will scratch with diseased claws, dealing physical damage to all party members and inflicting Immunodeficiency. * The Chancellor will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage three times to one party member (450% total). * The Chancellor will chant in a strange language. This will do nothing, but next turn it will cast Moxiesplit, cutting all party members' MP in half. Bird Form * The Chancellor will cast Ice 2, dealing 200% magical damage to all party members. * The Chancellor will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage three times to one party member (450% total). * The Chancellor will throb and twitch. This will do nothing, but next turn it will strike with breathtaking speed, dealing 250% physical damage to one party member and hitting first, guaranteed. Bear Form * The Chancellor will cast Fire 2, dealing 300% magical damage to one party member. * The Chancellor will tense like a python waiting to strike, and will counter all physical moves dealt to it that turn. * The Chancellor will chant in a strange language. This will do nothing, but next turn it will cast Fire 3, dealing 300% magical damage to all party members. Pumpkin Form * The Chancellor will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage three times to one party member (450% total). * The Chancellor will surround itself with a magic barrier, reflecting all magic attacks dealt to it that turn. * The Chancellor will grind its teeth. This will do nothing, but next turn it will release a terrible tremor, dealing 250% physical damage to all party members. Vampire Form * The Chancellor will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage three times to one party member (450% total). * The Chancellor will materialize all around you, leeching 100% physical damage from all party members. * The Chancellor will throb and twitch. This will do nothing, but next turn it will scratch with cursed claws, dealing physical damage to all party members and inflicting Withering. Strategy Chancellor Pulsating Mass is a tricky boss. Its ability to switch abilities based on the player's transformation will often confuse people who are battling him for the first time. Due to this flexibility, there are also many ways to beat him, mostly depending on the form. Blob Form Strategy (recommended level 23+) * Start the battle in your blob form with rampage and a buff skill (such as Mental Clarity, if anyone gets poisoned) as your active skills. Start by poisoning the chancellor, and try to keep him poisoned thorough the battle. * Have Lars use undulate, then use Counter Stance to shield yourself in case Chancellor decides to drill through your defense, which should deal 120 damage to you, but deal around 180 damage back. * Because of this, Lars will take a lot of damage. Have Helga use high five to keep this in check, and when not, use abilities such as black spiral to damage Chancellor. Lars should use undulate constantly to be the main target at all times, so make sure to check on Undulate's duration. * While Lars is targeted, have Jimmy use sticky phlegm to slow Chancellor down, as well as Rampage. Because Chancellor will be targeting Lars, Rampage's stun will not be an issue to Jimmy, and you'll be able to deal massive damage. * When he enters his phase of hypnotizing, he should hypnotize Lars due to Undulate. This will render him unable to use counter or other abilities, but he will prevent your other party members from getting damaged at least. Heal him with Helga. * Repeat this process until Chancellor is defeated. Category:Boss